


It Was Always You

by KlayKlay, SquidLawd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bagrinette, F/M, Read at Own Risk, it's beaut tho, this is a crack ship okok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlayKlay/pseuds/KlayKlay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidLawd/pseuds/SquidLawd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds a bag on her way to the market to buy some chips. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

“Marinette dear! I’m leaving to go meet up with a friend!” Sabine called up to Marinette.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Marinette said, focusing on her project.  
“Ok, bye!”

“Bye.” She muttered.

As she reached for another bag of chips, she realized there was nothing there. Marinette looked to the right- then the left. No chips. She groaned. How was she going to finish her project now? Of course, by going to the store. She grabbed her keys, completely ignoring the fact that she lived in a bakery and that there was plenty of food.

Walking out, she saw something waving in the wind. When she looked closer, she realized it was a bag. It was raining, and the poor bag was drenched.

“Poor bag,” she cooed, cradling it and wiping the water and dirt off it. She looked up and continued to walk to the mall. When she got there, she heard a tiny voice.

“Thank you,” the voice said.

She looked down and lo and behold, it was the bag who spoke.

“Thank you,” it said again.

“How can I repay you?”

Marinette was not surprised. She had seen everything already.

“Well, you don’t, but it would really help for you to carry my items.” She held out her chip bags.

“Of course!” The bag opened up and in went the chip bags.

“Time to go to the checkout!” Marinette smiled, holding Bag by the handles.

“Did you bring a bag?” The cashier said, checking her out. Both ways. Marinette could’ve sworn she heard the bag growl.

“Um…yeah! Right here.” She said, eyeing the cashier warily, holding Bag up.

“Mmmkay sweetheart. I need to scan the items.” The cashier smiled, but it wasn’t a friendly one. Something…much more. Marinette ignored the twitch in her gut and handed the bag over. As the cashier put her things back in the bag, she tapped her foot impatiently. Wait. What was he doing now? As she watched silently, he wrote out what was probably his phone number and threw it in the bag. That’s when Bag lost it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bag growled, stretching itself up so it towered over the cashier boy.

“Uhm..I-“ The boy, JOHN, his nametag read, looked around wildly for any escape. Customers had stopped and were beginning to stare.

“That’s right. Don’t you EVER try to make a move on my girl ever again. Don’t even talk or look at us.”

And with that, the bag shrank down and hopped onto Marinette’s arm.

“Let’s go.” Bag grumbled. Marinette shrugged and sauntered off.

When they were outside, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining, but the sun was still covered by the rain clouds.

“Oh yeah, and thanks for standing up for me back then.” Marinette said, smiling.

“Seems the rain will come again soon.” Marinette mused. “I’ll make sure you never have to touch rain again.” She said, looking down at Bag.

Bag made a grunting sound.

“Yeah, sure.”

Marinette’s steps faltered.

“What’s wrong, Bag?” she frowned. Something wasn’t right. She heard a sound, but wasn’t sure what it was.

“Nothing. I’m- GAHHH- fine” The bag started to sweat.

Pshhhhh. There it was. That very sound. It almost sounded like something was about to-

“NO!” Marinette gasped as her whole world shattered. The bag’s contents fell to the ground, along with the torn up bag.

Right then, there was thunder, and the sky opened up. Rain came pouring down.

She collapsed onto her knees next to the bag.

“I’m sorry, oh my god, I'm so-“ She rubbed the mixture of water and tears off her face and dragged the bag under the nearest roof.

“I should’ve known you couldn’t’ve taken that much!”

“The chips.” The bag managed to gasp out. “What about the chips?”

“Nonononono. Shut up. Forget about the chips. We need to get you home right now.” Marinette looked up, a determined look in her eyes.

“No…save the chips…” The bag whispered helplessly, flimsy with the tear on his bottom.

“I-i love you…Mari.” Bag whimpers with his dying breaths.

“I love you too.” She wiped her face and got up, cradling the bag carefully.

As she ran home, she called for help.

“SOMEONE! CALL 911! HELP MY BAG!” she sobbed, her tears blurring her vision.

Of course, no one did anything. Then she saw someone in the distance, near her house.

“ADRIEN! HELP ME!” She ran faster.

He didn’t seem to hear her and walked away from where she was.

“ADRI-“ A truck ran over a puddle and it splashed onto her.

She gasped at the sudden coldness, but continued onto her bakery.

Anger mixed in with disappointment versus helplessness and determination. The determination part won and she rushed into the bakery, stopping only to turn the sign into the “CLOSED” side. Climbing the stairs faster than she had before, whispering “It’ll be okay, it’ll be okay.” to her bag, she slammed open the door. Her mother was there, watching the TV, and stood up when she heard her daughter.

“Where have you-“ Sabine was shushed when her daughter waved a hand in front of her face to stop her from talking.

“BEEN?! I WAS HUNGRY FOR CHIPS SO I WENT TO THE STORE AND I MET THIS BAG- OH MY GOD AND HE’S DYING RIGHT NOW MOTHER HELP ME!!” Marinette screamed, tears pouring down her face. She was soaked and wetting the floor, she knew that, but right now she had to focus on more important things.

Laying the bag on the blue sofa, ignoring her mother’s pleas not to do that (mari no it’s leather and you’re all wet please NO), she left it there, running up to her room for some duct tape, because by God, she was going to save the love of her life. She had to have some duct tape somewhere.

She finally found it under her chair. It only had a few rolls left.

“This better be enough.” She whispered to herself and slid down the stairs.

Marinette rushed to the couch and started patching Bag up.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to fix this right up, and- OH NO.”

The duct tape had run out. Of course.

Maybe it was ok, maybe it could work.

“Marinette.” The bag wheezed. “There’s this little hole, and you don’t have enough tape. Even if you did, I’d be disfigured for my life. Never the same.”

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” Marinette muttered under her breath.

“Marinette, language!” Sabine called back to Marinette, walking down to the bakery to clean up what mess Marinette had made.

“I’m NOT giving up.” She said forcefully, ignoring her mother.

She ripped off a small piece of her shirt and attempted to cover up the tiny hole that was making the difference between life and death. The bag stopped her and stared into her eyes.

“Mari, it won’t work. You need to let me go.”

“No! I can’t leave you. I promised…” She hiccupped, knowing the end was near. At a last ditch try, she gave CPR. Of course, it didn’t work and the air just blew through that tiny hole.

“Mari. It’s okay. I love you.” Mari crumpled to the floor into a small ball, listening as the bag’s breaths finally slowed down to a stop.

“I love you too.” She whispered, stroking the bag.

“Marinette? What on earth happened here while I was cleaning up the mess you made downstairs?!” Sabine exclaimed. But when she glanced at her Daughter’s tearstained face, she said nothing more and kneeled down beside her. Marinette cried into her shoulder as she hugged her mother.

“I tried to save him.”

***

No one wanted to tell Marinette it was just a bag, so they all played along with it.

The funeral day was the worst day she'd ever experienced. Not only because of the disgusting food, but because her dearest lover, Bag, had passed away.

They were standing in the church, waiting for the coffin to show up. Almost everyone she knew was there, even the cashier guy.

Alya was standing next to Marinette, singing with sad eyes. Marinette didn't sing, she couldn't. She was too sad, her voice would sound like a giraffe choking on a too big leaf for it's own good.

After the last song was sung, the doors opened. A little, pink coffin, borne by four men dressed in black, made its way to the front of everyone.

Marinette shed a tear. This was so beautiful, yet terrible. Why did this have to happen to the most amazing bag in the universe? Why was life so unfair?!

When it was time, Marinette came up to the coffin, and laid a white rose on it. "I'll never stop loving you", she whispered so low, only Bag could hear it. Of course, he couldn’t; he was dead.

She held her index cards in her hands. They contained her speech. She had written those at 2 am yesterday. She had cried and laughed at their memories.

"I..." she started. Everyone was looking at her, Alya was giving her a little thumbs up. "I'm here to talk about Bag, my... my boyfriend."

She glanced down at her cards. This wasn't working, these stupid cards didn't mean anything!

She released the cards from her hand and let them fall to the ground. There was gasping in the church, but she didn't care.

"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, loved that bag", she said. "Bag was one of the only ones who understood me, even if we met the same day it died. He has helped me in many situations -" she eyed the cashier guy "- and we've had fun together. It's a shame that he only lived for so short. But the thing is... I think... I think i-it was me... that killed him." She was sobbing now. Too many emotions in one girl to handle by herself. "If I hadn't bought that many bags of chips, this a-all could have been avoided!"

She was breaking down in front of everyone. She couldn't handle it. Alya noticed it right away. She stood up and ran toward Marinette, pulling her in a hug. "It's ok Marinette", she whispered. Marinette grasped her black shirt and sobbed into her shoulder.

They both made it off the altar.

***

Outside, the sun was shining. But Marinette felt like rain inside. People were beginning to go home.

Marinette was about to turn around and go home too, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw familiar green eyes staring into her own. "Adrien?"

"Uhm... hey Marinette", he said, scratching his neck. "I'm really sorry about Bag. But you know... You still have Alya and Nino. Y-you still have me. We can go out on a cup of coffee later, yeah? And talk."

Marinette was about to explode. She'd been madly in love with this boy in two years. TWO YEARS. And now he started to say things like this? Who did he think he was?!

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me?" she said quietly, her ears turning red.

"Uhm... n-no..." She knew he was lying. "I just wanted to h-help..."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" she screamed. Alya was talking with Nino some distance away and was now looking curiously at the teens.

“YOU DIDN’T HELP. AT ALL. I CALLED YOUR NAME A THOUSAND TIMES. BUT YOU NEVER LOOKED BACK.” Marinette buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Mari. I lost my mother, you know", he tried.

"Don't give me that crap! It's not the same!" Marinette cried. Tears were running down her face again. Alya begun to understand how this was going to end, so she made her move quickly.

She came up behind Marinette. "Mari, it's time to go."

Marinette nodded. They started to go the opposite way. Adrien was frozen in place, mouth opened. What had just happened?

Before the girls left the graveyard, Marinette turned around and gave him a look that said: Don't ever talk to me again.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because apparently Butt can't write Gabrinette, so of course we made a one-shot about it. About Bagrinette.


End file.
